Chocolate...
by Mitzi
Summary: First season Mitzi-version! Ahhh! Serena and Darien love ficcie, PG-13 for swearing, and MAYBE steamy scenes
1. Chapter One

Chocolate...  
by Mitzi  
Chapter One  
  
mitzifitz@yahoo.com   
  
Serena is having a seriously bad day, and it doesn't get any better when Darien starts   
  
making fun of her (which is totally unsurprising, I know). So, to get back at him, she   
  
does a very naughty thing with his chocolate bar. Only problem is, now he's...I'm   
  
not going to tell you! I'm evil! Mwahahahah! *Ahem* Sorry, that just popped out.  
  
  
Author's Notes: Just ta warn ya, I'm really hyper as I'm typing my ans…sorry for the   
  
psychoness! In this, Darien and Andrew are 17, and Serena is 15…Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. That honor falls to Queen Naoko the   
  
wonderful…  
  
  
***  
  
Serena walked slowly down the street, dragging one shoe-clad foot after another  
  
as she gloomily recalled her worse-than-bad day. Four screwed-up assignments, three   
  
failed tests, two scraped knees, and a totally nonexistent lunch! (AN: and a partridge in a   
  
pear tree…) And of course, being Serena, she failed to notice the rather large pole right   
  
in front of her until she whacked into it. Scrambling into a kneeling position, Serena   
  
started spouting apologies to the metal shaft, not bothering to check if it was actually a   
  
person.  
  
"Oh! Pardon me, I wasn't watching where I was-"  
  
"Why are you talking to a pole, Meatball Head?"  
  
She jerked her head up. 'Oh, no, not him! Figures. Terrible day, great pain, and   
  
Darien…Bad luck really does come in threes…*Sigh*' Serena looked up to find Darien   
  
standing above her, hands behind his back and one eyebrow quirked. (AN: isn't quirk a   
  
great word? That and quark, which I always say wrong…)  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what? Oh yeah! The pole! Um, see, well, uh, I didn't notice it."  
  
"No shit! Honestly, Meatball, how could you not? And how could you think a cold   
  
piece of metal was a person?"  
  
Serena began a slow burn.  
  
"Well, obviously I thought it was you! I mean, you are as cold as a penguin's butt, so I   
  
figured your personality was just having effects on you physically!"  
  
"Maybe so, but at least I don't have a pasta dish for a hairstyle!"  
  
"Oh, shut up Darien! You know, you're the only person who ever calls me Meatball   
  
Head. You're so mean! You see me walk into a pole, and you don't even ask if I'm all   
  
right! For your information, I have had the world's worst day possible, and seeing you   
  
sure doesn't make it any better!"  
  
"What a pity you feel that way, Meatball, because I don't! A day I miss getting to tease   
  
you automatically becomes unfun."  
  
"Oh well now! Isn't that great? I'm Darien's one source of amusement! Ever heard of   
  
TV, you weirdo?"  
  
"Of course I have. It just doesn't fight back when I insult it."  
  
"Eeeeeeyaaaaaugh! You are impossible!"  
  
Serena, on her feet now with her briefcase clutched to her chest, shoved past Darien and   
  
hurried down the road to the arcade. She could distinctly hear his mocking laughter even   
  
as she entered the crown building. It was only then that she noticed that it was following   
  
her.  
  
"Darien! Are you following me? Great, you've graduated from sadistic entertainment   
  
drawn from teasing young girls to stalking. Could my life POSSIBLEY get any worse?!"  
  
"Hello again to you, too, Meatball. Hey Andrew, 'sup?"  
  
Serena turned to see Andrew leaning against the counter, glaring at Darien.  
  
"Andrew! Oh thank goodness you're here! Make him shut up!"  
  
"Darien, do you think that for one day, you could lay off the teasing?"  
  
"Fine, 'Mom'. And do you want me to say I'm sorry and go sit in the time-out corner,   
  
too?" the dark-haired high schooler drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Wouldn't be a bad idea," Serena mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Pasta."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Tortellini, Ravioli, Macaroni-"  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
"And who could forget my personal favorite, spaghetti Bolognese, otherwise known as   
  
Spaghetti and Meatballs-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Serena, now red-faced with anger, stomped away from the counter and plopped down at   
  
the Sailor V Fighter game. 'Stupid Darien. I'll get him! Somehow, I'll get him…'  
  
Darien watched her go, a slight smile on his sensual lips (AN: not that I know what   
  
sensual lips look like, unfortunately), and turned round to face Andrew. Who was still   
  
glaring at him.  
  
"Ya know, for an educated guy, you sure are dumb sometimes."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Why are you so mean to her? What horrible thing did she do to deserve this kind of   
  
treatment?"  
  
Darien stared at Andrew, blinking. Then he sighed and leaned his elbows on the counter   
  
top. With shoulders slumped and head bowed, he began to talk  
  
"To tell the truth, I really don't know. I wish I did though (AN: it rhymes!). At first it   
  
was just cause she's cute when she's mad. Now, it's almost like…like an addiction or   
  
something…like she's something I have to have.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Oh, shut up Darien! You know, you're the only person who ever calls me Meatball   
  
Head. You're so mean! You see me walk into a pole, and you don't even ask if I'm all   
  
right! For your information, I have had the world's worst day possible, and seeing you   
  
sure doesn't make it any better!"  
  
"What a pity you feel that way, Meatball, because I don't! A day I miss getting to tease   
  
you automatically becomes unfun."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
Darien sighed again, and slowly raised his eyes to see his friend's now-softened ones   
  
staring back at him.  
  
"Hey Darien, I just remembered about your tests. Did you get the results back yet?"  
  
"Yeah, they're right here. Apparently I'm not allergic to chocolate, I'm allergic to-"  
  
His words were drowned out to all but Andrew's sharp ears as the talk between the pair   
  
was abruptly disturbed by the sarcastic voice of an anonymous arcade patron, and   
  
Andrew mouthed "Later, dude" to Darien as he moved off to serve the customer.  
  
Darien sighed deeply, rubbing his midnight blue eyes tiredly. 'Serena wasn't the only   
  
one having a bad day,' he thought to himself. His boss had been a total bastard all week,   
  
school had been slow torture… and he'd had the allergic reaction- Sighing again, Darien   
  
stood up slowly, and wandered off towards the crane game (in hopes of winning the little   
  
Tuxedo Mask doll).  
  
  
Serena grumbled again as she watched Darien saunter off into the somewhat crowded   
  
arcade, happy mental images of herself beating him unmercifully with a can of cheez   
  
whiz and him lying on the ground screaming "UNCLE!" at the top of his lungs, with   
  
Andrew cheering her on while waving a pair of pretty purple pompoms- Serena shook her   
  
head, stopping the fun before it could get out of control. Looking up, she narrowed her   
  
eyes and glared fiercely and Darien's (for once!) attractively clothed back. "I'll get you,   
  
Darien. Just you wait and see!" Turning back to her video game, Serena realized that   
  
she had lost her game of Sailor V versus the Insane Fighter Pilots of Planet X. Throwing   
  
her arms up as she heaved a sigh, Serena sat despondently in the arcade- until her eyes   
  
caught sight of a bright display sitting unobtrusively on the corner of the countertop.   
  
'Carob Bars!' read the sign, as her angry little mind started clicking…  
  
  
As the Evil One chatted obliviously with Andrew while the latter puttered round behind   
  
the counter, Serena sat quietly nearby, a small smile on her pretty face. She watched as   
  
Darien picked up a carob bar from the pile of three she had left by his things, unwrapped   
  
it, and stuck the end into his mouth. Her smile widened as she left her seat and crept   
  
closer, to a mere three feet from the boys. 'Let the fun begin…'  
  
  
"S'funny, but I don't remember buying any chocolate bars today."  
  
Andrew looked up from the mug he was wiping down at his best friend's words.  
  
"Dude, when it comes to you and chocolate, anything's possibl-"  
  
Darien stared at his blond pal as Andrew's voice abruptly cut out. He watched, confused,   
  
as Andrew's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the wrapper in Darien's hand.  
  
"And, that I must say, was the worst chocolate bar I don't remember buying."  
  
  
Serena pouted as she realized Darien wasn't flipping out when the disgusting taste of   
  
carob hit his tongue. In fact, he just seemed to be staring at Andrew in puzzlement.   
  
Annoyed, she began to edge closer to the pair.  
  
  
"Darien, what did you say you were allergic to again?"  
  
"What's the matter with you, Andy? You look like you've seen a gho-"  
  
"Shut up, dude! Just answer the question!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm allergic to carob. Why?"  
  
As Andrew opened his mouth to answer, Darien suddenly realized he couldn't see his   
  
friend's face anymore. In fact, he couldn't see anything. His vision darkened, and began   
  
to swim with strange, psychedelic colors and shapes. The world spun, and gripped the   
  
countertop tightly with white-knuckled hands as wave after wave of dizziness and nausea   
  
hit him. Blinking quickly, Darien's sight and hearing returned long enough to hear the   
  
fear in Andrew's voice…and to see a frightened, naïve blonde girl in his peripheral   
  
vision, before his mind slipped into unconsciousness and his body collapsed on the floor.  
  
***  
  
He ain't dead yet- that's what chapter 2's for! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
R+R please!  
  
Mitzi  



	2. Chapter Two

Chocolate…  
  
By Mitzi  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Hey y'all! Tis Mitzi here with chapitre deux du Le Chocolat. I think I said that   
  
right…Anyhoo, as usual, thankies to all you who have reviewed this so far…I   
  
hope you guys are all coming back for more!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and co. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Terror. That was the only word that could describe the horrible, doom-saying   
  
feeling that ripped through both Andrew and Serena as they watched, horrified, as   
  
Darien's lashes fluttered once, twice, then dropped to completely cover his eyes   
  
as his body slackened and he slid to the floor. Silence reigned, as a few seconds   
  
ticked past. Then the world exploded in flashing color, straining sounds, and   
  
panicked voices. For Serena, it was if the world had slowed, to an almost-  
  
standstill. Darien, pale on the floor; Andrew, frightened and frenzied, whirling to   
  
find a way to help's door. From then on, as the world turned faster and faster, it   
  
was all confusion.  
  
  
Serena sat, quiet for once with golden head bowed, in the slightly darkened room.   
  
Silence once again ruled, in this clean, pristine hospital, with its cold walls and   
  
colder eyes. Her lovely, rich blue eyes shimmered as they filled up with unhappy   
  
tears. The girl glanced towards the shape on the bed, her lower lip shuddering   
  
dangerously. Her eyes squeezed shut as she painfully remembered.  
  
  
Sounds.  
  
The whining of the stretcher's wheels as the paramedics had jogged in, wheeliong   
  
it carefully before him. Andrew's voice, shakily rattling off his ailing friend's   
  
important information. She remembered how she couldn't move as she watched,   
  
eyes wide with fear and guilt, as a limp body was gently lifted from floor to table-  
  
on wheels.  
  
Sights.  
  
The flashing lights of the machines that carefully measured and re-measured the   
  
vital signs of a sickly teen. The convulsive, quick heaving of a broad chest as   
  
glazed eyes had opened briefly. The door swinging shut, with a metallic clang, as   
  
the gurney and boy had disappeared from sight, surrounded by white-coated   
  
saviors.  
  
Feelings.  
  
Terror.  
  
Fear.  
  
Dread.  
  
Guilt.  
  
  
Her dark lashes blackened slightly as tears slipped out from under tightly closed   
  
eyelids. She knew what they thought. From the icy glances to the chills she felt   
  
as she walked by anyone, she knew. They thought she'd done it on purpose, an   
  
insane act of vengeance on an annoying teenaged boy. She knew it, Andrew   
  
knew it, everyone knew it. Serena raised a little hand to her eyes, to wipe quickly   
  
the dripping liquid. She sniffled once, wishing she had a tissue, wishing she had   
  
anything! if it could make just something right.   
  
  
Sounds.  
  
The ticking of a clock as the minutes passed by, as her emotions mounted and her   
  
mental self-ravaging continued. The shallow breathing of the boy on the bed, the   
  
beeping of the life-monitors.  
  
  
True, she had wanted to get back at Darien, but never like this! She had never   
  
meant to hurt him, to cause him physical injury. She'd just wanted to teach him a   
  
lesson…  
  
  
Sights.  
  
The slow movements of the dark clouds in the sky, bringing rain as a final touch   
  
to the horrible day. The feverish tossing and turning of Darien, as his body   
  
struggled to survive.  
  
  
The tears fell soft and wet on her clasped hands, dampening her skirt in the   
  
process. Her liquid eyes lifted slowly to see what she had done, in a fit of   
  
justifiable but foolish anger.  
  
  
Feelings.  
  
Fear.  
  
Anguish.  
  
Love.  
  
  
She knew she'd never have done it if his taunts hadn't bothered her so much. She   
  
knew his teasing shouldn't have bothered her. She knew they could never   
  
work…but none of it mattered. Serena had somehow, somewhere along the road,   
  
fallen hopelessly, desperately, in love- with a man who now lay deathly ill on a   
  
hospital bed, felled by her own hand. Her hands came up to cradle her face as she   
  
wept freely, shoulders gently shaking with her sobs.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Well, that's it for chapter two. I think I might take a break from this story for a   
  
while, and see if I can't pull Chapter Three's for Bittersweet Symphony and   
  
Unwrapping Christmas outta my hat. Vive le chocolat!  
  
Mitzi  



End file.
